eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Old
There are many heroes in the history of Valmasia. These are some of the most notable. Achilles the Undefeated 313AC ''- ''380AC Shocking all, Achilles became the Champion of Valmasia at sixteen years old. He went on to retain the title another two times. Many storybooks are based on his vast exploits, which range from slaying the terrifying Hydra to bathing in the blood of a Phoenix, becoming physically invulnerable. His spirit is said to live on in the hearts of the courageous. Arthor Pendragon 265AC - 304AC Wielder of Excalibur, Founder of the Order of Light. A legendary hero of divine power that ascended beyond the limits of humanity. He united the land without even lifting his sword, abolishing slavery in the process and beginning an age of prosperity. His end was one fit for such a legacy. He saved the country from certain destruction, defeating the Perfect Yokai Mordred in single combat. Artemis the Kind 455AC ''- ''493AC An inspirational pacifist that founded a small village on the outskirts of Valmasia, wishing to escape the One Hundred Year War. Tenebris Aurora demanded that her people fight for them, and at their refusal, a batallion was sent. Artemis defeated all, bare handed, avoiding a single death. She was eventually captured and publically executed. The people, soon learning of her tale, were urged into rebellion against their tyrannical leader. Asariel The Solemn 556AC ''- ''611AC One of the most respected High Kings. He established equality and democracy within Valmasia. A renowned warrior of legendary status, Asariel saved the country from sure defeat against a seemingly unstoppable vampire army. Atalanta The Unyielding 350AC ''- ''440AC Devoted to her spear, Atalanta vowed to only marry a man that could defeat her in combat. None did. Her mastery over steel and magic awed many, urging women to take up the blade in a time when combat was mostly dominated by men. She was the first female Champion. She was born in Byson, and died defending it from the likes of the mighty Kaor Yokai Duarte and the Bygone Witch Etheldred. The rare flower Atalanta's Respite is named after her. The Tale of Atalanta and Etheldred To which, at one point or another, there was a young fair maiden named Etheldred in Byson. People claimed that her beauty was so great that even the most enraged yokai would be calmed by the sight of her. These were the times before Eurus Avharain had reclaimed Byson and rebuilt it in a new image. The days of old Byson was emcompased by a large wall in which the girl Etheldred would play. Duarte, a mighty Kaor who frequented the woods, saw the young girl and became instantly smitten. He crafted for her a ball of pure gold and and passed it off as a present, for it as they only thing he could find that might possibly match her elegance. At that point, Etheldred's new game became tossing the ball as far up into the air and catching it. Although many others told her to dispose of the thing, as yokai gifts would always end up in misfortune, she simply replied that Duarte was right and only such a gift was properly suited for her. However one day, as the sun was up high above, she tossed the ball so high it merged its glare with the sun. Etheldred, being a spoiled girl who never bothered to learn how to use more her wit than her looks, mistakened the sun as her toy and followed it off the wall and into the woods. And she was never seen again. When such news reached her adoptive mother Atalanta, a famed knight in the area, she was infuriated. Ignoring the orders of her King and superiors, she ran off into the woods, slaying as many yokai as she could in the search for Etheldred. Especially searching for the one named Duarte. The former champion became obessesed, convinced the girl's disapperence was a trick to lure her out of Byson. Trick or not, it did work. For many years afterwards, the grass in Bygon would only grow red as her spear attempted to carve vengeance in an effort to find her daughter. But Atalanta was also never seen again. However, her story did not end there. After several days of rage and killing, as older warriors tend to do, Atalanta succumbed to her age and weaknesses within a calm meadow. Her exhaustion was so great she could not be compelled to move, and to an end she was glad that she had taken down as many as she did. Perhaps Byson would be safer for a longer time because of her efforts. A passing fairy eventually stumbled upon her, this stubborn and wounded warrior on the verge of death. Examining the strange injured woman, the fairy merely plucked a bit of clover flower from a nearby patch and touched it against her lips. Atalanta felt suddenly revived when the nectar entered in her, able then to use her magic to heal the rest of her wounds. It was at that point that whenever she could no longer move, the woman would seek out this plant and use it to give her the energy to keep going. Seven years did this go on for, seven years did yokai fear the name Atalanta and dared not enter the woods north of Byson. At the end of it, Atalanta did find the place where Duarte had been hiding... But with him was the woman who called herself his bride, Etheldred. The once innocent and spoiled child had been born with the strange gift of being able to absorb mana directly from others. Years of living among the depraved had twisted her mind and mutated her body into a fearsome witch. One who blamed Byson for rejecting her and bent on conquering it as her own. Atalanta, through pain of betrayal, made a mighty battle of the two. Duarte was disposed of as nothing, however Etheldred proved more then a cchallenge For seven days the battle raged on, at least that is what it was thought. It is said that for seven days strange lights flashed within the woods, heavy blasts of pure and depraved magic, as well as the harsh sounds of clanging metal that seemed as though it would never end. But eventually silence fell... And after seven years of fear for Atalanta, yokai returned to Bygone Woods. A council was formed and it was decided that only the most elite would go out and search for the reason for this. Byson sent forth three of its strongest warriors to investigate. Within a year they stumbled upon a grove with two skeletons in it, long dead and gone, one clothed in the armor of their order, the other deformed and holding onto a golden ball. Surrounding them both was a patch of clover that seemed powerful in magic. One was the flower that kept Atalanta strong during her many years of battle, one was colored a dark violet and held onto it Etheldred's gift of absorbing mana. Thus the two flowers were named Atalanta's Respite and Etheldred's remorse. One to symbolize courage and the strength to continue going past your limits. The other represents the greed for power, and the regret for the things you've done wrong in order to achieve it. Both balance each other other out, and it's said that only when the two grow together in a section of the woods, where the moon kisses them every seven days, do they truely gain their magical potential. Atalanta and her daughter Etheldred were enshrined in such a place. Where once a week they can watch the moon together, and remember the joys they had in simplier days. If one were to stumble on their grave, feel free to take a moment to ease away your tensions and pick some flowers. You may find that such small joys will bring you great happiness.Category:Characters Category:Legendary Category:History